


Trying on Rings

by lusciousluxe



Series: Multifandom song fics for my bean [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciousluxe/pseuds/lusciousluxe
Summary: A fic for my girl Muhleh that has taken like 2 months to actually get done. Sorry bb.Inspired by the song 'Trying on Rings' by Maddie and Tae.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Series: Multifandom song fics for my bean [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Trying on Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muhleh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muhleh/gifts).



Billy let's out a breath and brings his hand up to rub the St. Christopher pendant at his neck. His heart is tapping out a staccato rhythm behind his breastbone. The voices a faint hum around him as he focuses on the idea of the future. Focuses on the empty spot across from him. On where his future is going to begin. A small hand slips into his left, giving a small squeeze of encouragement. There is a subtle change in the air, the guests quieting, a gentle touch of anticipation floating through. Billy's eye fall shut as he inhales deep.

Steve was full on shaking. But the smile on his face was the truest sign of his feelings. The joy. The excitement. His future was only 30 feet away. There was only 30 feet between him and all he could've ever hoped to have. Hopper claps him on the shoulder, then offers his elbow to Steve. There are tears welling in Steve's eyes already. There is a soft sound if shuffling before the soft strains of a violin float through the air. Steve sighs contentedly, heart and hands calming in an instant.

Billy and Steve had both gotten choked up when Max said that she had wanted to officiate. She and El were at the dining table of Steve and Billy's apartment, sorting through piles of colour swatches, floral arrangement photos, and financial quotes when she said it. It was done so nonchalantly that they hadn't even realized for a moment she was serious. But the raised brow at their silence broke the dam. Steve smiled shakily as Billy turned sharply to face the stove whilst loudly clearing his throat.

"Yeah. That sounds great shitbird. Nice and cheap." Billy muttered gruffly, not wanting to sound ridiculously sappy. Max only huffed a laugh and tossed a piece of wadded up tissue paper in Billy's general direction.

Steve cries nearly the entire ceremony. He love this man in front of him so much it can hurt sometimes. But the most tears start flowing during Billy's vows.

"Stevie. Pretty boy. From the moment I saw you, I knew that my heart wasn't mine anymore. You've had it every minute of every day for the last 6 years. And you'll have it always.

"I was so fucking scared to ask for your number that afternoon. But it was the best thing I've ever done.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives arguing about music and what to watch. Ferrying these children damn near everywhere if they ask. You are the Lizzy to my Darcy and I will never stop loving you, even the next life."

Billy had a similar reaction to Steve's vows, although he had tried to keep it on the down low.

"Killer. You are everything I have ever wanted. You have made my life better and brighter every second you've been in it. You are the Johnny to my June.

"I will always want cuddles in the morning and pout when you need to leave for work. But I also will always kill the spiders and ask about your day.

"That Friday night was the best choice of my life. Because I chose you. And I will always choose you. Even when the stars go out and the universe collapses, I will choose you."

The cheers are deafening as the two of them kiss, shiny new bands glinting on their fingers. The loudest of all is Will and Heather. The two are fist pumping and whooping, much to the amusement of all their friends. Billy and Steve's fingers interlace and they start to make their way back down the makeshift aisle.

The 'reception' is really more like a family BBQ, just like they would have every summer in the backyard of Joyce and Hop's home. The Party is shouting as Hopper grills burgers. Robin, Heather, and the newlyweds sit at a small table, drinks in hand, conversation light and flowing.

"Hey happy couple! Time for the first dance!" Dustin shouts out, drawing gazes in his direction. Steve shakes his head, a slightly bemused expression crossing his face. Billy's hand fall to Steve's waist as the other draws their interlocked hands toward his chest. They begin to sway, just as the music filters out of the speakers. Steve huffs out a chuckle as 'Trying on Rings' by Maddie and Tae rises around them.

"Did Robin really do this?" Billy grumbles, a light dusting of pink creeping up his ears.

"Yep. I thought that the sheer coincidence needed to be acknowledged." Robin laughs as she and Heather spin around the two boys. Billy glares a little, but it is melted away by the brush of Steve's nose against his. Billy van live with the teasing sounds around him as long as he can always have his Pretty boy like this. Can always have this piece of heaven in his life.

Billy returns the soft brush of noses with a light press of lips, drawing a soft hum from Steve's throat. Billy smiles softly, still leading Steve in a swaying first dance, eyes closed and a fuzzy softness in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 45 minutes at 11 o'clock at night. It is unbetaed, unedited, and definitely self indulgent. I have purposely left it open for other fics to be added to this universe, both before and after. It also can include other couples. So let me know if that sounds like something to be pursued.


End file.
